A debt of gratitude
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Story from Philip Blake's point of view. He is in love with the beautiful Andrea, but she is in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

_Acknowledgments:_

This fan fiction is for my good friend Jennifer who loves Philip/ the Governor more than I do.(Is that possiable?)

Also my sweet husband Steven…who first got me into the walking dead. And is my own personal Governor and Shane Walsh.

And Robert Kirkman who gave us the beautiful characters, who I feel like I know personally.

 **Summary** : Andrea Harrison has just finshed law school, but it working hard as a waitress in order to pay for her younger sister's hospital bills. Philip Blake is a lonely and wealthy man who is looking for love. What will happen when the meet? Will Andrea be able to honestly tell Philip her heart belongs to Shane Walsh, even if he does not return her feelings?

PROLOGUE

Everyone in their life has a defining moment, I thought mine had passed.

I was sure everything was unalterable the day I married my high school sweetheart.

Sarah and I would spend our life together, growing old together, and in love.

Then we had Penny, everything changed again. Yes, I loved my wife. But the second, I saw that baby girl I knew what it was like to love unconditionally.

As much as I love Sarah, it wasn't the same.

Yet, her birth was not my defining moment either.

Losing them in a car accident was. I was not the same man after they died in what could only be described as a tragic car crash. For awhile I wouldn't even leave the house, I stayed in Penny's room looking at her things.

Until I decided I had to pick up the pieces of my broken life.

I had to move on, no matter how much I was hurting.

The only way to do that was to change completely. Like I was reborn. The kind and gentle man wasn't there anymore.

I was persistent and determined. I had no human emotions left, until I saw her. She caused me to feel again. I had no idea that one person could have so much power of you, but she did. She had me from day one.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _The first time I saw her, we didn't speak._

 _I might have meet her before, but I never went to the diner she worked at._

 _Because I had taken Sarah there so many times._

 _Our first date in high school, we had gone to the Shake Shop and shared a chocolate milkshake with two straws._

So I avoided the place at all costs, but for some reason that September day I decided to go inside. I ordered a burger to go from a young man behind the counter then took a seat at a booth to wait.

Hearing old a Beatles' song playing in the background, caused me to think of Sarah. Would I ever be able to move on? Could I love someone like that again?

Would she be okay with that?

I looked around the resturant, and that when I saw here walking through the door. Her blue eyes, met mine and she gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen. That is when I felt a pull toward her. The first second I saw her walking into the dinner, in her jeans and work shirt that said _"Shake Shop"- our milkshakes are the best_.

I noticed her soft blonde curls, big blue eyes, and angelic face. I honestly couldn't look away. I was about to get up to speak to her, when someone came in behind her. A man probably in his late twenties, dark wavy hair, goodlooking, and in a police uniform.

"Andrea, you forget your name tag in the car," he said grabbing her arm.

Her eyes left mine, and turned right to his. The two chatted for a few moments, and I could tell she cared for this man. Still, I got the feeling that they weren't a couple. And unless she was married to this man, I had to have her. There was no question about that. I even waited a while around longer, in hopes that I get a chance to speak to her. But when her boyfriend or who ever he was left, she went to the back.

 _I come back tommorrow, I decided._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

 _Should I go back to the diner? That question kept coming to my mind. I had made up my mind, that I would. But what if that cop was her husband?_

You won't know if you never ask, I reasoned with myself. Besides if she was single why wouldn't she go for you? Of course, she would I decided heading to my car.

Meeting a girl was the last thing I ever expected to happened to me. I figured that after Sarah, there would be no one else. Still something was pulling me back to that diner.

I just wanted to see this mysterious girl again. Married or not.

I took a deep breathe, as I walked inside seeing she was in fact there.

She glanced up at me as I took a seat at the smallest table I could find. Not that it would have mattered, this place was not exactly packed during the week around two o'clock.

Seeing that I was not placing a to go order from the counter, she walked over to me smiling like she had the day before. Up close, she was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her eyes were blue-green, soft blonde beach waves in hair today, and her voice was gentle.

"You came back," she said surprised.

"You seemed shocked," I said pretending to look at a menu.

"Well, it's just I know who you are. This doesn't seem like the type of restaurant you go to. I was actually going to speak to you yesterday, but my friend came in...and then you were gone. I just wanted to say I voted for you for Governor. I am so proud that you won, Governor," she said blushing.

"Oh please, came me Philip," I said finally.

"Okay Philip. I am Andrea. And I wish my shift was not about over. There is much I would to talk to you about. Madison will be here shortly though. I will take your order and get you something to drink while you wait," she said kindly.

I swallowed, feeling a sudden dryness in my mouth, she could not leave. She was the whole reason I was here.

"What if I took you to lunch somewhere? Doesn't have to be here. What do you say? Will you come with me?" I suggested.

"That would be nice. Only I need to make a phone call first. My car is the shop and roommate Shane is driving me to work. So I will call him and tell him that I have another ride home. Will it be an inconvenience for you to drive me home too?" she asked, finally after thinking it over for a bit.

"No inconvenience . Make your phone call. I'll be here waiting," I said warmly, as she headed to the back. For some reason I knew her roommate was the cop she was flirting with yesterday. At least she didn't call him her boyfriend, I thought hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

What was I doing here?

This girl was probably about nineteen years younger than me, plus she a male roommate who that she may or may not be dating, and she did look similar to my late wife Sarah.

All valid reasons for me to walk away, still I couldn't move. I sit there waiting till finally she reappeared.

"I am sorry it took so long. Shane was annoyed, because he was half way here. Then I wanted to change clothes, and forget to clock out. Now you have been waiting almost twenty five minutes," she said quietly.

"It was no trouble really," I said, looking at her out of work clothes. Seeing her in a tan colored sundress, with gold sandals made her look ever more attractive. How was that possible?

"I don't have long.. Sam my boss wants to pick up another shift after I take this lunch break. So that was another reason Shane was frustrated. He is going to have to pick me up later," she explained.

"I can take you to work and back," I said without thinking about it.

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from anything important," She taking my hand. Her hand in mine just felt right.

Like whatever was messing after I lost Sarah and Penny, was now found again. I felt like I could really build something with this girl.

"I actually have a clear schedule at the moment. But back to work tomorrow," I said leading her to my vehicle.

"So I never would imagine you as truck owner. I would have guessed you drove a Mustang or some other sports car," she said getting inside.

"I am just ordinary guy. Honestly, I am the same person I have always been. Only it is just me now. No more wife or daughter," I said shutting the door.

"I know. That is why I can relate to you so much. You've lost so much. I have everything to lose too. My kid sister Amy, she is sick. She really is my family. My home, my everything. That is why I work at the hole in the ground diner, I make really good in tips. I am doing everything I can to raise the money for her surgery, I have to make sure she has the best doctor. Dr. Layton has to perform her surgery," Andrea said, as I drove across town.

"What type of surgery?" I asked, pulling into a restaurant. Maybe she wouldn't feel like eating after all.

"Heart surgery. Soon as they find her a new heart, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure she has the best doctor," she said, reaching for my arm again.

"I will help you," I volunteered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said fixing her gaze on me.

"I always keep my promises," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I sound crazy telling all this to stranger, but it been nice to have someone to talk to. Shane has been talking about Lori, Rick, and Carl so much, that he forgets I need his support when it comes to Amy. And my parents can't face the truth when it comes to my sister's condition," she said looking up me.

"I am here if you want to talk anytime. Is this okay for dinner?" I said pointing at the restaurant. She never said where she wanted to go and I hoped she had not changed her mind.

"Yes, this one be perfect," she said reassuring me that she wanted to go.

The quiet steakhouse was much different than the diner, where Andrea worked. I saw her look around inquisitively.

"We might not be able to get seats here. Even this time of day. This place is very trendy," she whispered in my ear.

"I know the owner. His name is Glenn, great guy. He always makes sure I get a good table," I smiled at her, seeing her mood was lifted slightly.

"I am under dressed for this place," she said considered.

"You are beautiful," I smiled at her.

"I don't why you ever come to the diner, if you can get a seat here at Downtown Grill," she said taking my hand again. I wasn't sure when the hand holding had started, but I enjoyed it.

"Better service at the diner," I said as the hostess lead us to a table in the back. She smiled at me this time, understanding she was the only reason I went back there so soon.

I wasn't hiding my feelings for her, but I wondered if she could feel the same. Normally, I was a confident man, but she made me question if I could be good enough for her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"How was your meal?" I asked her smiling. She looked over at me, thoroughly.

"I have never been here. The food is sort of amazing. Thank you for such a nice treat," she said, brushing back her blonde hair.

I knew I would do anything for this girl, all she had to do was name it. I was there. Completely head over heels already.

"That what I do," I said reaching over the table to squeeze her hand.

The waitress returned offering us a dessert menu, which Andrea declined. I knew she was in hurry to return to work, or at least it felt like it.

I handed the waitress my credit card, and Andrea looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Was this a date?" she asked, sounding a bit star-struck as we left the restaurant.

"Yes. Can I see you again?" I asked leading her to my vehicle with her hand in mine. How long had been since I been on a date that actually meant anything? Not since Sarah was alive, I thought.

She studies me closely, she knows that we're not exactly a perfect match. What with me being so much older, and our backgrounds were clearly different. She talked about a doting family, her college experiences, and her future plans to teach at the university.

I had barely graduated from high school, my dad was anything but affectionate.

"I really don't have a lot of time for dating but I would like to see you again," she says, as I drive her back to the diner.

"Tomorrow?" I asked overly excited about the idea of seeing her again.

"I can't. I am actually babysitting Carl tomorrow night, so Shane can take out Lori. I am really stupid," she says under her breathe.

"I could help. Kids love me," I offered.

After a moment, she looks up at me.

"Okay. Yes. You know why not," she smiles.

"I want to ask you something straight up. Do you have feelings for this Shane guy?" I said, waiting to know the truth.

"No. Shane and I are like brother and sister. I mean once there was something. That was one time, too many beers, and after he had fight Lori. We both agreed it was a mistake. I am not involved with Shane Walsh at all. We're just friends, who are roommates. I am so available, I promise," she said, but I knew that it wasn't the truth.

I had a way of reading people, and I decided to love this girl even though her heart was with someone else. Could I love her enough for the two of us? Would she see no one would love her like I did.

I felt like in time, she would.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Andrea," I said as she want down her phone number for me. Reaching up she kisses my cheek.

"Goodbye, Philip," she whispers, as she gets out of the truck.

"Bye," I said as she got out of the car.

I linger around for a few minutes, long enough to see her talking to him again. Driving off I told myself that one day she would look at me that way.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Around five o'clock I find myself at the Meadows apartments. I notice that it looks a bit rough, and I wish she did not live here. I am already so protective of her.

Some might say that I was obsessed.

"Come in," she says warmly, answering the door right after I knock.

"Where is the kid?" I asked noticing there was not one in sight.

"Oh he is taking a nap in Shane's room. I should be with my sister, not taking care of Shane's married girlfriend kid. I don't know why I let him talk me into this. He knows I disapprove," she says taking a seat on a brown colored sofa.

"Are you jealous?" I asked sitting beside her.

"No, I told you already. I am not. Just Lori's husband is in a coma. If he ever wakes up, then Shane will tossed aside like garbage. She shouldn't be unable to use him like that. And Rick, her husband, is a good guy. Really it is a fucked up situation for everyone involved," she says, looking into my eyes.

Looking into her eyes, I saw her true feelings. I could see the way she ached for this guy. You didn't do that over someone who was not important.

Shane was bigger in her world they she would ever admit, but I did not want to talk about her unresolved feelings for him.

"You're right. Honestly, if you were my roommate I would not to go out with any other girl. I probably stay home all the time with you. This is were I would want to be. Here," I said leaning in to kiss her.

She looks at me closely with her blue eyes, the turns her face leaving me to kiss her cheek.

The rejection hit me where it hurt, but I wanted her more now.

"I do want to kiss you Philip. But we just meet. Let's take just a little more time to get to know each other. Then when we kiss it will really mean something. And then when I give myself to you, you will know that I have given all of myself to you," she says putting her hair on my face.

"Absolutely. But you have to know, I am not a patient man. I can't wait forever," I said honestly.

"You won't have to," she promises, softly kissing my cheek again.

"So why don't you go wake the kid up? We could all go eat pizza and the play laser tag," I said trying to downplay her rejection.

"Sure. But you are going to let him win right?" she says, getting up from the sofa.

"No that wouldn't be winning," I said looking her over again.

She says nothing but gives me another smile, then returns with a boy who looks to be about seven years old with brown hair and blue eyes. Seeing him I think about Penny, how they would be about the same age. For a moment, I want to cry.

"Philip this is Carl Grimes," she says sensing there is something on my mind.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"You too," he says looking away.

We load up in my truck, I see Andrea studying me. She wants to see how I do with kids, I plan to impress her.

After about twenty minutes or so Carl starts to warm up to me. We've ordered pizza, setting at table sipping on sodas, and he is talking about comic books. Mostly Superman.

"I have not seen him talk so much since his dad has been in a coma," Andrea whispers while Carl goes to the bathroom leaving us alone at the table.

"Kids love me," I said holding her hand. I didn't mind be out with her and this Carl kid. Actually it felt like we were a family, and I liked that. I imagined having a baby boy or girl with her.

"I am glad. Because I want you to meet my sister. She's about three years older then Carl. It would mean a lot to me," she says, squeezing my hand.

"I will. We should get him back soon, but I promised we stop by the comic book store. I am going to hook him up," I said, wondering if she would disapprove.

"I think that is a great idea," She says smiling as Carl rejoins us.

CHAPTER SEVEN

It's around eight thirty when we get back to the apartment. Inside, I see the cop from the restaurant with a pretty brunette.

"What the hell Andrea," he says, when he walk inside holding hands.

"Shane and Lori, this is Governor Philip Blake," Andrea says, confusion running across

her face. She wants to know why he is upset. But I knew. He didn't like seeing us together. Why when he was this other girl, I had no idea. I assumed he wanted them both.

"I don't care who he is. We didn't know you were leaving the apartment, Andrea. Lori has been worried sick about Carl," Shane said looking straight at her, ignoring me.

"You should have called," the brunette said glaring at Andrea.

"Everyone is fine. We had a good time. Right Carl?" I said ready to stand up for Andrea, there was no reason for everyone to so hard on her. They were clearly overreacting.

"Yeah we did. Philip got me new comic books," Carl beamed at him mom.

"Well, we should probably get home," Lori said to Carl, who nodded following her. The t

two of them leave despite Shake trying to get them to stay.

"Look what you did. Damn, Andrea hasn't Lori been through enough," he said roughly.

"LORI? Yeah sure. She is the one has been through so much. I can't watch Carl for her anymore. Rick was your best friend, and you know deep down this wrong. I don't want a part of this. And I really don't want to see you fall to pieces when this blows up in your face. Because it will," Andrea said loudly.

"So now you've got a new boyfriend. That's cute, but you can't turn your back on our friendship. I mean hell I have let you live here rent free, and you want to tell me who can't date. What the hell Andrea?" he snaps, his brown eyes glowing now.

"I think everyone needs to calm down," I said stepping in between them.

I can feel there is a passion between them. Shane is jealous of Andrea being out with me, but won't admit it.

Lori knew and that is the real reason she left.

Now here I am trying to control whatever is unstoppable influence these two have on each other.

"I appreciate your friendship Shane, but I did nothing wrong tonight. Philip and I just took Carl out to get something to eat. I am allowed to have a life too. I am not going to just stay here waiting for you to come back from dates so we can hang out together. That is what this really about…isn't it?," she said about to say something else, but stops.

Did she know on some level he was jealous?

"If you wanted to go out you should have told me. We were worried about Carl," Shane said looking at her.

"He is fine. You should trust me. But I need to go. I think you and I should take a break from our friendship. Cool down for the night," she said taking my hand.

"Come on, Andrea. Let's go inside. Have some beers and chill out," Shane said, not wanting her to leave.

She looks at him, then me.

"We will talk tomorrow Shane," she says following me to my vehicle. I watched him, watching us. And I wondered what he was feeling at this moment. Knowing he had lost her. That I was taking her away/

"Can I stay all night with you? I don't want to go back to the apartment tonight and If I go to my parents this late, I will wake Amy," she says looking in the rearview at Shane.

"Are you sure that is what you want? I could take you back to work it out with him?" I said thinking maybe I should let her go.

"No, I don't to want to go back. I want you. No one has treated me like this before. Stood up for me like that. I have been searching for something so long, and haven't been able to place my finger on what it is," she says, I continue to drive.

"You think I am what you are searching for," I breathe pulling into my driveway now.

"I do," she says her eyes looking into mine _. I know now I could kiss her if I wanted to._

But I don't, I wanted to wait to make sure she wasn't acting out of resentment.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER NINE

The morning comes and she is here.

Her wide blue eyes flicker to mine at the breakfast table, she is wearing my tee shirt.

She looks adorable.

"You sleep well?" I asked taking a seat close to her.

"No. I could not sleep. Shane has been on my mind. He has been everything to me for so long. My best friend other than Amy. We went to school together, church, and I have known him forever. I used to make him birthday cakes in my easy bake oven. We've never had a fight like this before. I can't pretend to support his relationship with Lori though. I can not be Shane's second choice, not when he was my first," she says looking at the ground.

"You made him birthday cakes in an easy bake oven?" I said knowing I was jealous now.

Part of me wish that had been me, that I had always know Andrea. Although that would mean that there would have been no Sarah or Penny.

"Well yeah. We have always known each other. He was my date to prom, my first kiss, and my first everything. Losing him is hard," she says closing her eyes.

"I can't compete with him. What you two have together reminds me of what I had with Sarah, my late wife. You two have a history. And don't think there is room for me," I said moving my chair. This beautiful girl had made me feel more alive then I thought possible. But I knew Shane had won.

"Philip, you don't have to compete with Shane. Together you and I can make our own history. Shane loves Lori, and I think it is time I move on," she whispers.

I hear the words, and I allow myself to believe them. I needed to believe she would be loyal to me. That we belonged together.

"Think or know?" I said questioning her.

"I know. Remember when you said this is where you want to be? Right here and now with me. I feel the same way. I want to be with you. That is what is killing me. I am scared," she says looking at me.

I stand up, walking over to the chair she is setting at. She gets up taking my hand.

"Don't be scared, sweet girl," I said pausing for a moment, before reaching into for the kiss.

This time she does not pull me away, instead she kisses be back softly and slowly. If I had any doubts, they were now gone. I could not lose her to Shane or anyone else. Andrea was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER TEN

"Philip, this is Amy my sister," Andrea said proudly introducing me.

Things with Andrea, had been uncomplicated now that we were living together. We hadn't made love yet, but I knew that would come soon.

As long as Shane was out of the picture, everything was good with us. Of course the idea that she would talk to him or see him haunted me. Ever so often I would see a text message from him in her phone which left me toubled to say the least.

"Hey, it's great to meet you," Amy said, who looked a younger version of Andrea. She had the same soft blonde hair with blue-green eyes.

"You too. We've brought some dvds and books since you to stay in bed so much," I said seeing her sitting on the sofa.

Amy's heart could go out at any time, she was waiting to get the call that she had a donor.

In the meantime, Andrea was saving every dollar for her sister to get the best doctor when it was time for the surgery.

I knew she was short, and the idea of giving her the money crossed my mind daily. All over town there were jars with Amy's picture on them, where they collected money for her. I knew several of the banks had accounts set up for Amy.

Andrea checked the balance often.

I loved Andrea, and I did not want anything to happen to someone she cared about. So why didn't I just donate what was needed, I could certainly afford it.

Because I wanted to know Andrea was really with me first, selfish but that was the truth.

"Thank you. For everything. My sister told me, you got me the appointment with Dr. Layton tomorrow. I am so grateful. Your connections as Governor really helped," she said sweetly.

"It's nothing. I would do anything I could for you. And your sister," I said honestly.

"I know. You're crazy about her," Amy smiled, slowly closing her eyes.

"We're going to go. Let you rest. We'll come back later," Amy whispered, kissing her sister's head. She then turns to me. I know she is pleased that I got Amy the appointment with the doctor they wanted.

Amy nods, as we walk into the other room. Andrea looks up at me, walking me around her childhood home.

"This used to be my room. My parents haven't changed it at all," she says opening the door to a pink room that has a daybed with a dark brown comforter.

"Was your first time in her?" I asked knowing that Shane was the one.

She had pretty much said so. But I wanted to know if she had been honest when she said it was a one night stand.

"No. It was in a truck. His truck at a drive in movie. More recently at the apartment," she said under her breathe.

I knew she had lied now, when she had said that her and Shane were a one time thing. Why had she not been honest with me? Because she didn't want you to know that he was more than a friend, still she was living with me. Had not spoken to Shane in weeks, so there was no reason to be angry. Although I could get that way if I allowed myself.

"How long ago was that?" I asked curiously.

"Before you. Before us," she said closing her bedroom door playfully.

She presses her lips to mine, putting my hands on her hips. She slowly unbuttons my shirt.

"You're mine now," I tell her pushing her on the bed.

"I am yours Philip. What you did for my sister. I am blown away. Will you make love to me?" She says pulling me down on the bed too.

Her skin touches mine, and this was the moment I had been dreaming of since we meet at the diner. For her to look up at me saying that she wanted me. Still could I really give myself to someone who could have feelings for another man?

"If I make love to you, then I might fall in love with you. If I fall in love with you then I want to know you feel the same. Do you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"I do. Now please," she whispers, pulling her body on top of hers. And I knew there was no pointing in trying to say no. I couldn't resist her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER TEN

"Philip, this is Amy my sister," Andrea said proudly introducing me.

Things with Andrea, had been uncomplicated now that we were living together. We hadn't made love yet, but I knew that would come soon.

As long as Shane was out of the picture, everything was good with us. Of course the idea that she would talk to him or see him haunted me. Ever so often I would see a text message from him in her phone which left me toubled to say the least.

"Hey, it's great to meet you," Amy said, who looked a younger version of Andrea. She had the same soft blonde hair with blue-green eyes.

"You too. We've brought some dvds and books since you to stay in bed so much," I said seeing her sitting on the sofa.

Amy's heart could go out at any time, she was waiting to get the call that she had a donor.

In the meantime, Andrea was saving every dollar for her sister to get the best doctor when it was time for the surgery.

I knew she was short, and the idea of giving her the money crossed my mind daily. All over town there were jars with Amy's picture on them, where they collected money for her. I knew several of the banks had accounts set up for Amy.

Andrea checked the balance often.

I loved Andrea, and I did not want anything to happen to someone she cared about. So why didn't I just donate what was needed, I could certainly afford it.

Because I wanted to know Andrea was really with me first, selfish but that was the truth.

"Thank you. For everything. My sister told me, you got me the appointment with Dr. Layton tomorrow. I am so grateful. Your connections as Governor really helped," she said sweetly.

"It's nothing. I would do anything I could for you. And your sister," I said honestly.

"I know. You're crazy about her," Amy smiled, slowly closing her eyes.

"We're going to go. Let you rest. We'll come back later," Amy whispered, kissing her sister's head. She then turns to me. I know she is pleased that I got Amy the appointment with the doctor they wanted.

Amy nods, as we walk into the other room. Andrea looks up at me, walking me around her childhood home.

"This used to be my room. My parents haven't changed it at all," she says opening the door to a pink room that has a daybed with a dark brown comforter.

"Was your first time in her?" I asked knowing that Shane was the one.

She had pretty much said so. But I wanted to know if she had been honest when she said it was a one night stand.

"No. It was in a truck. His truck at a drive in movie. More recently at the apartment," she said under her breathe.

I knew she had lied now, when she had said that her and Shane were a one time thing. Why had she not been honest with me? Because she didn't want you to know that he was more than a friend, still she was living with me. Had not spoken to Shane in weeks, so there was no reason to be angry. Although I could get that way if I allowed myself.

"How long ago was that?" I asked curiously.

"Before you. Before us," she said closing her bedroom door playfully.

She presses her lips to mine, putting my hands on her hips. She slowly unbuttons my shirt.

"You're mine now," I tell her pushing her on the bed.

"I am yours Philip. What you did for my sister. I am blown away. Will you make love to me?" She says pulling me down on the bed too.

Her skin touches mine, and this was the moment I had been dreaming of since we meet at the diner. For her to look up at me saying that she wanted me. Still could I really give myself to someone who could have feelings for another man?

"If I make love to you, then I might fall in love with you. If I fall in love with you then I want to know you feel the same. Do you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"I do. Now please," she whispers, pulling her body on top of hers. And I knew there was no pointing in trying to say no. I couldn't resist her.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER ELVEN

Andrea got up from the bed to lock the door, she dimmed the lights, and turned on some soft music on a little radio on alarm clock.

"Looks like you've got everything ready," I whispered when she came back.

"Yeah so we shouldn't still be talking," she smiles, pressing her lips on mine.

"You shouldn't be so beautiful," I said taking into my arms, placing her back on the bed. Her lips meet mine, as I finish undressing myself then I start on removing hers.

She places my hands in between her legs, moving my fingers inside her. I hear her moan in delight looking at me with those baby blue eyes of hers.

"Hurry," she pleads with me, more than ready. I wanted to take my time, but in this situation I knew we should get started. I just didn't want to rush our first time, but if I suggested waiting I was afraid she change her mind.

I removed my fingers, slowly kissing her neck. She reaches over, wrapping her body around me.

We are covered in each others sweat, she slowly she guides me inside her. Rocking her back and forth, I feel myself finally feeling safe with her.

That at last she is truly mine, I won't have to share her heart with another man anymore.

Feeling my body, is about to release I look down at her. She is laying there with her eyes closed, who is on her mind?

"Open your eyes. Look at me," I said forcefully.

No questions, she opens her big blue eyes staring intensely at me.

"Say my name," I plead with her.

"Philip," she moans, as I release inside her of her. For a few moments after I hold her in my arms, what wouldn't I do for this girl?

"I told Amy we bring her dinner. We should probably go to the store," Andrea says getting up from my arms.

Just like the spell was broken, I felt like just maybe this was a more powerful moment for me than her..

"Yeah of course. Andrea, I just want you to know that.." I said unable to get the words out. I wanted to say I loved her, but my feelings for her were so strong that I could barely speak.

"I know. I love you too," she said taking my hand with a smile.

In that moment, I thought everything would be perfect between Andrea and I. There was no way to know we end up where we are now.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TWELVE

Meeting Andrea's family, had caused me to be over confident. She would not have introduced me if I was important to her. If our relationship didn't mean something to her.

She wouldn't stay with someone in their house, making love to them, sharing meals with them, and all these things we done with just anyone. I wouldn't allow myself to believe I was just a rebound to whatever happened with her and Shane.

She hadn't talked to him in eight weeks, and I didn't believe she would speak to him ever again. She had chosen me, and we were going to be together. She would be my wife. I felt honestly like she already was, I knew it was only a matter of time before we made it official.

"Long day?" I asked her when she got back from the courthouse, and was seating at the kitchen table looking over some files.

"Not many short ones lately. Working all these hours, Amy's surgery is coming up….and I am so close to having the payment I need for the doctor. Just not enough time. Plus, Shane just called. He is moving, so I have to clean up all stuff from the apartment. Or he is going to through it in the trash," she said taking a deep breathe.

"Just let him toss it. I will replace anything you have over there," I said kissing her cheek.

"That's kind of you. But some of those things are not replaceable. I mean you can't go buy another charm bracelet my mother gave me. I do appreciate that though. I don't want you wasting your money when I can go get the stuff myself," Andrea said almost rolling her eyes.

Guess she didn't know I would do anything to keep her away from her ex-boyfriend. There was no other word that describe what Shane was to her.

"I can go get the stuff for you. Or we could hire someone," I suggested to her calmly.

"I told you I would go. I am going. You trust me don't you?" She asked almost looking hurt.

"I trust you. I just don't trust him. Can't I go with you?" I said hopefully. Why didn't I just suggest that in the first place? Instead of taking over. I knew Andrea wouldn't like that.

"I need to do this myself. I knew I would have to face Shane eventually. I picked you, Philip. Not Shane. I ended my friendship with him for you. Does that say something. Because if you are waiting for the other shoe to drop…then it's not going to happened. I picked you. I love you. You can't get rid of me that easy," Andrea said smiling.

"Promise?" I asked her, knowing that she would be leaving soon. I couldn't stop her from doing this.

" I promise. I will call you as you I get everything from Shane's apartment," she said kissing my lips. A few hours later she left, but the call never came. She didn't come back that night or the next night. She didn't return my calls. No goodbye or anything.

Too say I was shocked, was understatement. I felt betrayed, hurt, and heartbroken. How come she do this to me after I had given her everything? Done everything I could for her?

 _I mean what the hell Andrea?_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I gave her time to come back on her own. To answer my calls. But she didn't. So I showed up at her work, when she leaving the diner on a Friday night. I stayed parked there so long that I figured Shane or another cop would come arrest me. They didn't.

"Andrea," I said pulling up to her _Mercedes_ -Benz, expecting her to run. To my surprise she got in the truck with me.

"Philip, I am so sorry. I couldn't face you," she said looking at the ground.

"What happened? I thought I was what you wanted. I thought you loved me," I said understandably upset.

"I did too. But that night I went to the apartment, I saw Shane standing there. You told me I had unresolved feelings for him. I didn't believe it until I saw him again. I missed him so much…more than I wanted to admit. He told me how Lori left him because Rick woke up. He was going through a lot, and he needed me. I told him he was too late. That I made a choice to be with you, one I could not go back on," she said, as I started the car.

I could not stay parked there anymore, I needed to drive. Too calm down. At this moment in time I felt like I could kill her. She never loved me. It had always been Shane.

ALWAYS.

"So why wasn't that the end of it? Why didn't you come home Andrea? Come back to me, where you belong," I said softly, feeling a tear about to come to my eye.

"I don't know honestly. I was going to but Shane insisted we belonged together. I told him no. Then he grabbed me and kissed. I kissed him back. We made love. It happened so fast that I did not have time to process it. When I did though, I knew I had to stay with Shane. My heart knew what it wanted," she said finally, my worst fears confirmed.

"I trusted you. You're no better than Lori. Using me until Shane was available. Just like she did Shane," I said harshly.

"I deserve that. But I did think we would have a future together, Philip. I didn't know Shane would become an option when I made those promises to you," she said, her face tightening as if she was searching for the right words.

"You can't really be taking him back. I mean he ignored for months for Lori. Shane doesn't appreciate you the way I do. Give me another chance to remind you how good we can be together," I said pulling her into my arms, close to my chest.

"Could you bring me back to my car now? I have had really bad day. I know I did you wrong, I do. But I just found out I lost my job at the restaurant, the law firm I work at is closing, and I probably won't have enough money for the doctor to perform my sister's surgery. So we will have to use another doctor that I am not as comfortable with. To top it off, I will have to sale my car just afford that doctor," Andrea says, taking a deep breathe.

"You going to come back to me Andrea. It's only a matter of time," I said softly as I took her back to the car. I could have fought her harder, but I didn't. Instead I let her get out of the car, watching her get out the truck again with no goodbye.

I stood there watching her with Shane, for a few moments then I drove away. A few phones calls later, one check written out, and a glass of whiskey later I knew she would be back. There was no doubt about that.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I was seating on the sofa in the living room, when I heard the knock on the door.

She stood there standing in front of me, looking as beautiful she did the day we first saw each other. Her blonde hair falling in her face, when I answered the door.

"Can I come in?" She said quietly. It had been exactly seven days since I had seen her lovely face. Even though she hurt me to no end, I still loved her. Even though I had tried to stop.

"Yes of course. Did Shane send you back here?" I asked coldly closing the front door.

"No that was my call. I ended things with him. I couldn't leave you. Not after I know what you did for Amy," she said softly looking at the floor.

"You found out that it was me?" I asked, studying her closely.

"Wasn't hard to guess. I mean who else did I know that had that kind of money on hand? And when I called the bank they told me the name of the donation made. Because of you Amy is still alive. The surgery was a success. I even got to keep my car. I can't ever repay you. You saved my sister's life," she said, moving closer to me.

"You had to know that I would. Regardless of whether we were together or not. Amy is a dear girl," I said wrapping my arms around her.

I knew for sure she was mine now. That she would not go anywhere. By paying for her sister's surgery Andrea owed me _everything_. She was forever in my debt. I would rather she loved me instead of Shane.

Still I would take her anyway I could get her. I only wish I could have seen the hurt in his eyes when she ended it with him. He didn't deserve her.

"I should have never gone back to Shane. I was childish. Immature. You have done everything for me.I didn't realize it. Do you even still want me? Because if you don't. I would understand," she says looking into my eyes.

Her blue eyes locked with mine.

"Absolutely. This is where you belong," I said pulling her into a kiss.

She kisses me back softly allowing me touch her again. I then slid a pear-shaped diamond engagement ring on her finger as our lips parted.

"Marry me?" I whispered under my breathe, it sounding more like a demand than a question.

"Yes. I will," she says finally.

In a few brief moments, we settle unresolved issues quickly. The wedding date, the moving her things from her parents house to mine, and I felt relieved finally. She is here to stay, I tell myself.

Though there is a part of me that felts slightly guilty. I knew that she still loved Shane, and that she would never be completely happy with me.

Still I felt justified in keeping her.

After all, she did this to me. Let me make a fool out of myself for her, when she still loved someone. She could have been honest, told me the truth. So I was not doing anything wrong, I reasoned with myself as I watched Andrea go upstairs to lay down in bed.

 _This time tomorrow, she would be my wife._


End file.
